


The Body of Will

by withinmelove, zilia



Series: Hannictober [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove/pseuds/withinmelove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zilia/pseuds/zilia
Summary: Will decides for Halloween he's going to bring Hannibal his body.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zilia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zilia/gifts).



> I don't take credit for this brilliant idea. This all goes to Zilia who so kindly let me use it! Please go give her Avengers work some love if you're so inclined :)

Really, Will thinks to himself, come Halloween it’s easy to get molds of any body part you want in stores. A particular cooking store that Beverly had recommended offers every single part you could wish for, butt cheeks included. The blond sales woman who helps him find everything (much as Will wants to do this the less time in the store the better) chatters and grins her way through their entire inventory of body molds. 

“I’m guessing you’re making a body for your Halloween party?” She inquires with interest as she rings up his total brows raised. For some reason hearing this from the mouth of another person makes Will nearly choke on his laughter. 

“We’re all pretending to be zombies.” He struggles to get out between giggles. This makes her absolutely beam with delight as if no one has ever done such a thing before. 

“That’s so cool! I hope it turns out great!” She answers bagging up his items - she’s rather like a living sparkler with how she fizzes with energy. Perhaps Halloween just makes her super happy. Regardless he thanks her, even waves goodbye, before he’s heading back to his car. 

Once home the real process of making the body begins. Should he try and piece everything together after baking? Maybe put chocolate frosting as stitching? Will gnaws his bottom lip as he leans against his table. The torso, head and butt cheeks are the first molds to go into the oven. But - no that won’t work he doesn’t have anything near large enough to carry an entire assembled cake body. Oh, well if anything he can just out it all in a couple big plastic containers.

Yes, that will be perfect. Will snorts with laughter as he shakes his head. Let Hannibal pick and choose what he wants to eat of his person.

Close to two hours later Will has pulled the last batch out of the oven. The hands, feet, vagina and penis cake molds to be exact. The blond had warned him genitals and extremities tend to burn easily so to keep an eye on them. He feels odd to be so full of amusement but tonight just feels so carefree and light. Hannibal’s face is going to be priceless when he sees the assortment.

The drive to Hannibal’s house passes in a flash before he’s already nosing his way into Hannibal’s driveway mindful of the children crowding the road and sidewalks. The porch light is on and the sight of Hannibal in a gaudy wizard’s cape and hat shouldn’t make Will’s heart feel all liquid like it’s doing right now. More for the safety of the children’s eyes than anything else Will waits until they’ve left to approach. Laughter burbles unbidden from Will.

“Happy Halloween Hannibal.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited so lack of punctuation is my own fault.


End file.
